emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6529 (17th April 2013)
Plot Andy gets a call from Debbie, who explains that she cannot pick the kids up until midnight. Amy offers to help babysit in shifts. Later at Adam's birthday party, Kerry is getting lairy. Andy warns Kerry to pace herself, but she ignores him. He tries to hide his annoyance as she makes a show of herself, dancing with Adam. Still on babysitting duties, Amy checks herself in the mirror as she is ready to go. However, she is frustrated and disappointed as she receives no answer when she calls Kerry to come and take over. Kerry is too busy giving Adam a lap dance. Andy tells Kerry to think of Amy and behave herself, and he storms out when she refuses to listen. Andy returns home alone, fuming about Kerry, and Amy comes close to telling him what happened with the kids previously. He is surprised when Amy does not go to the party as she tells him that she cannot face the embarrassment. The tension rises as Andy compliments Amy, and the charged moment leads to a kiss. Meanwhile, Brenda's neurosurgeon is happy that she has decided to have surgery. Brenda appears strong as she is talked through the procedure in front of her family. Once home, Gennie asks Brenda if she is just going through with the surgery to shut everyone up. However, Brenda insists this isn't the case and that she doesn't want to miss out on Molly growing up. Elsewhere, Chas is taken aback when the boys are awkward with her. Cameron tells her that Debbie took them to the cemetery. Chas is floored that Debbie would mess with their heads to get to her. Soon afterwards, Chas angrily confronts Debbie about what she's done. Seeing the boys approaching, Debbie pushes Chas until she snaps and grabs her, which scares the children even further. Chas tries to explain her actions to the boys, but Cameron tells her this will not help. Also, Moira shudders at the thought of parenthood all over again. Later, Moira wells up and confides in Zak that she is pregnant and Cain wants to keep the baby. She tells Zak that Cain thinks he is ready to be a dad and that she wants to believe him, but is torn. Zak says he will support her whatever decision she makes. Finally, Brenda puts her foot in it when she reveals Rodney and Georgia's dalliances to Nikhil, while Nicola is taken aback when Jude asks her and Jimmy about their faith - knowing the school is strict about accepting churchgoers. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Harry Murray - Alfie Middlemiss *Dylan Murray - Mikey Thomasson *Marie North - Karen Ascoe Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Hotten General - Consultng room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and Moira's room *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,530,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes